Déjenme estar a su lado
by adpol
Summary: Bueno, Gary le dice sus sentimientos a Ash, este se queda muy confundido.


Bueno espero Estar Escribiendo correctamente, es mi primer fic aquí.Esto es muy raro.

En paleta pueblo, Ocurrió lo Mismo Que en la serie, Ash se Hizo Tarde.

Gary: Miren en Pero Es El dormilón de Ceniza, jajaja.

Ash: No molestes ES Gary-miro-ESE pokemon ONU.

Gary: Claro this.

Ash entro al laboratorio y Gary se fue.

Despues conocio una Brock y Misty, Despues De Un día ESTO.

Ash: Chicos, vamos.

Misty se tiro al piso.

Misty: Ash Deja de Ser un tonto y Déjanos descansar.

Ash: Pero descansando sin Vencere un Gary.

Brock: Menos esforzadamente.

Ash: Cierto, Pero Un día te Vencere Gary.

Gary: Dudo Que Lo Logres Ceniciento-chico.

Ash: ¡GARY!

Gary: Ash vid a-SE sonrojo- ven conmigo.

Ash: ¿Eh?

Gary: Ven Sígueme.

Ash siguio un Gary, le sorprendía de su Actitud.

Misty: ¿Deberiamos seguirlos o Esperar?

Brock: Esperar.

En donde Esteban Ash y Gary.

Gary: Ash queria decirte ...

Ash: ¿Quieres Una batalla?

Gary: No-se-Acerco Lo Que Queria decirte es ... que te amo.

Gary Beso a Ash.

Ash corto el beso.

Ash se sonrojo: No entiendo, lo que haces es raro.

Gary: ¿espera ningún gusto te?

Ash: Esto Es raro Gary.

Gary: Ash ... tu me amas.

Ash: No lo se, Somos Niños literalmente Gary, hijo ESOs Temas de Adultos.

Gary: Di que me amas, bobo.

Ash: No, somos amigos de la infancia. Esto Es raro, mi mama DIJO ...

Gary se Puso Encima de Ceniza y this quedo abajo.

Gary: Ash, tu mama no importa ... es hora de perder la inocencia.

Ash: No.

Gary Beso a Ash, Este le Mordio el labio inferior.

Gary: No resistas TE.

Ash: Gary, somos chicos. Suéltame.

Gary: ¿Que importa? Di que me amas Ash.

Ash: Suéltame Gary.

Gary y Ash se besaron.

Ash: Esto Es malo Gary, sin ESTO DEBEMOS Hacer.

Gary: Lo dices por mi abuelo y tu mamá.

Ash: si, No Me Quiero Imaginar Lo Que Pasara Si nos descubren.

Gary: Ash, eres muy lindo.

Ash y Gary Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente.

Ash: Gary, Esto No busque this.

Gary: sueros Nuestro secreto.

Gary empieza a lamer el cuello de Ash.

Ash: mmmn

Gary: Lo Ves tu cuerpo me lo dice todo.

Ash le quito el polo de un Dejando Gary view pecho.

Ash: Quiero activo probar algo.

Ash empezo a morder los pezones de Gary, Este babeaba de la excitación.

Gary: Ash ahhh

Ash se dejo quitar la camisa y el polo.

Gary: mmm veamos here Podemos VER El Cuerpo De Una morena, esto esta mal.

Ash se sonrojo entendia El juego Que ESTABA Haciendo Gary.

Ash: ¿Que pasa?

Gary: Creo Que NECESITA De Una mordidas y estara bien.

Ash: ¿mordidas?

Gary empezo a lamer los pezones de la ceniza.

Ceniza: El doctor es muy bueno.

Gary seguia Hasta Que sintio Que su erección se rozaba con la de Ash.

Gary se sonrojo.

Gary: mmm, Lo Que veo ninguna busque this.

Ash: ¿Que Sucede médico?

Gary: Que Veo ESTOS pantalones incomodan al Paciente-le quito los pantalones una ceniza que creo Que Debo Sacar La Jeringa-sonrió-

Ash empezo a frotar su ereccion Contra la de Gary, Ambos no hay desnudos llevaban.

Gary: ahhh que bien Se Siente.

Ash: ahhhh

Gary Tomo las piernas de Ceniza y Las Puso en su espalda.

Ash: ¿Que Harás Ahora?

Gary: Darte tu medicina.

Gary introdujo dos dedos en la ceniza.

Ash: ahhhh-Gary empezo un masturbar una Ash-

Ash: Gary Esto Se diente genial ahhh.

Gary: Bien, es mi turno.

Gary introdujo Do Miembro.

Ash: Ahhhhhh-grito-

Gary: Cálmate, si te pones Así Dolera mas.

Ash: ¡Duele!

Gary: Eres todo para mi Ash.

Ash empezo una Sentirse envuelto en la lujuria del Momento.

Ash: Muévete Gary.

Gary: Si-this empezo con las estocadas-

Ash: ahh Se Siente genial Gary, vuelve a jugar con mi Miembro ahhhh

Gary se sonrojo: No Que No queria.

Ash se sonrojo: Vamos, deja de ...

Gary Beso a Ash.

Gary empezo a frotar el Miembro de Ceniza.

Misty: Aashhh? Donde estas! -gritaba La chica-

Ash: Misty, suéltame Gary Debo irme.

Gary celoso: Ella te importa mas que yo, veras tu eres mio en solitario.

Gary seguia embistiendo.

Ash: Gary, Ella Es Un peligro si le dados a tu abuelo.

Gary: Dębe Terminar su consulta Ash.

Misty empezo a oir jadeos.

Misty: ¿Ash?

AP: Te recomiendo no ir.

Misty: Tu quien eres.

Se percato de Que No habia nadie.

Misty FUE donde son los jadeos y vio la escena, la ONU Gary y Ash desnudos teniendo Relaciones.

Misty: Wahhhh ! - salio corriendo-

Gary: Eso le pasa por metida.

Ash y Gary Llegaron al clímax.

Ash: Ah ah Gary

Gary: Tu inocencia es mia Ceniciento-chico.

Ambos se besaron.

Asi Pasaron los dia, Semanas, meses Hasta Que culmino la Liga Johto. Ocurrió la despedida de Ash y sus amigos.

En paleta pueblo.

Gary: Hola Ceniciento-boy

Ash: hola amor-DIJO sonrojándose-

Gary: ¿Porque te Veces sonrojas, ya lo HICIMOS Varias recuerdas Lo?

Ash: Si, Sobre ESO-se Puso chico arrogante-un se me declaro.

Gary celoso: ¡¿Quien ?!

Ash: Ritchie.

Gary: Mas te vale Haberle DICHO Que No.

Ash: Le Dije que no, yo estoy contigo.

Ash y Gary se platos se Rompieron.

Delia: ¡Que esta sucediendo!

Ash: Mama, No Que Es Lo ma CREEs.

Profesor de roble: Este Es Un Secreto Entre ustedes.

Gary: Abuelo, déjeme Estar con Ash.

Profesor: Ni en sueños.

El profesor se llevo a Gary y Delia un Ceniza.

En la casa de Ketchum.

Delia: ¿Como Es Posible? ! Cuando Se visto una!

Ash: Mamá, yo amo un Gary.

Delia: Tu eres hombre, No Puedes enamorarte de el.

En El Laboratorio.

Profesor: Cada dia me sorprendes mas Gary.

Gary: Abuelo, dime que no hay nada Harás para alejarme de Ceniza.

Profesor: SI, Hare Si Lo.

Gary: Abuelo, yo amo un Ceniza.

Profesor: Yo no quiero a los maricones.

Gary: Maldito viejo homofóbico.

Ahhhhh se oyo grito de la ONU.

Gary: Es Ash, Que le estan Haciendo.

Profesor: Delia Dębe Estar Usando la mano dura en su hijo.

corriendo la venta Gary.

Delia: Antes que una puta, Como se te Ocurre acostarte con Gary-this le ESTABA pegando con una correa Una Ashworth

Ash: mama, ya grande de soja. Deja de pegarme.

Gary: Suegra, Deje un Ceniza.

Delia del SE abalanza contra Gary.

AP: Ash estas bien.

Ash: Un poco.

Delia: Tu Maldito violador.

Profesor: Listo, tengo una idea. Gary se ira con Dora.

Ash: ¿Que?

Buena idea, Cuando Vuelva el y Ash ya nada hay sentirán: Delia.

Gary: ME niego.

Ash: Te Amo Gary.

Profesor: Mala suerte hijo Menores de Edad.

Despues de dias UNOS.

Ash: Este es el adiós-Dijo triste-

Gary: No te olvides de mí, prometemelo.

Ash: Lo prometo Gary.

Ash y Gary se besaron.

Gary se fue.

Ash llorando ESTABA.

Delia: Los hombres no lloran, cinco A Un Nuevo Viaje.

Ash: No, Voy A Esperar un Gary.

Delia: O Vas A Tu Viaje, o te prohíbo ver una CUANDO Vuelva Gary.

Ash: Esta bien.

Ash tomo SUS Cosas y se fue.


End file.
